La noche de la entrega
by Lady Le Fleur
Summary: One Shot, AU, Petra Rall es una joven actriz que recibe su primera nominación a una entrega importante de premios. Sorprendentemente gana, y por un pequeño descuido suyo termina conociendo a alguien muy especial.


La sala estaba llena, igual eso a nadie le importaba. Lo más esperado esa noche era saber quien ganaría a mejor actriz. Ese año "la cosa" estaba muy peleada y aunque Petra Rall sabía que era la favorita de muchos ella, ella misma no tenía mucha confianza en que lo lograría.

El joven camarógrafo preparaba el artefacto entre maldiciones, como la ceremonia era en vivo no podía darse el lujo de descansar cinco minutos, al toque tenía que estar allí devuelta grabando una premiación que en lo más mínimo le importaba. El cine jamás fue algo tan importante para él, apenas conocía uno que otro actor y solo veía una película por trama, en vez de, como muchos, por actores o directores.

-Levi es el momento- Oyó decir a un compañero suyo.

-Ya se- Era el momento para saber que actriz ganaría.

-Espero que gane Rall- Aunque su afición a las películas era escasa (además que no conocía a casi ninguna de las nominadas) dio la casualidad de ver la de esa mujer, Petra Rall y realmente, a pesar de que no tenía idea de que condiciones se debe tener para actuar bien, había admirado su trabajo y el esfuerzo que empeñó en cada detalle. Por primera vez deseaba a alguien para ganar, no como otras veces que le daba igual.

-Y el premio es para...- Decía el presentador por ganadora a mejor actriz de reparto. Petra temblaba.

_S__e que ganar no lo es todo, pero quiero ser quien se lleve la estatuilla...por favor quiero ser yo._... Al poco de pensar en eso se regañó a sí misma por su gran ambición. _No importa quién gane sino como lo hayas interpretado y y que estés orgulloso de ti mismo. _La frase de su coordinador venía a su cabeza y le daba la razón.

Luego de segundos de silencio de puro suspenso el hombre habló- ¡Petra Rall!- La nombrada sentía que su corazón había parado de latir o que ya no tenía más aire que respirar.

_Gané..._ Pensaba al borde de las lágrimas aun en su asiento.

-¿Qué esperas para recogerlo?- Escuchó decir a su compañera al lado. Se levantó de una forma algo torpe y caminó, más bien trotó hasta el escenario.

Levi separó su ojo de el lente de la cámara sorprendido por la actriz. Ella era mucho más hermosa de lo que salía en la película. Bueno toda actriz esa noche tenía que verse más bonita de lo normal por razones como el vestido y maquillaje (A veces exagerado y otras, como en este caso, perfecto).

Mientras la ganadora iba subiendo sus zapatos comenzó a sentirlos más flojos, debería ser por la escalada y el hecho de que le quedarán un poco grande. Al siguiente paso su pie izquierdo se mostró descalzo sin alguna zapatilla que cubrirlo, este había caído quedando un escalón atrás. Dio la vuelta para ir a recogerlo hasta que se sorprendió tanto ella como los invitados, lo que presenciaron.

Un camarógrafo dejo su puesto para agarrar dicho objeto y acercárselo a su pie.

Se sonrojó notablemente, no sabía si era por tal humillación por perder su zapato-Aunque hace un año a otra notable actriz de gran categoría algo parecido le había pasado- o porque tal hombre era muy apuesto, lindo y caballeroso.

Delicadamente Levi tomó su pie y con la mayor suavidad que podía, lo incrustó en el zapato.

Olvidando su situación embarazosa, sonrió y besó fugazmente los labios del joven.

-Gracias- Dijo y con eso fue a recibir su premio.

-De nada- él pronunció aunque ella no lo oyera. Sin más se paró y se dirigió a su puesto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó su compañero algo burlón.

-Nada- Solo respondió presenciando el discurso de Petra en lo difícil que fue la película y los efectos y lo imposible de creer que es ganar cuando se es la primera nominación.

* * *

Ya había acabado la entrega y Petra decidió irse en vez de quedarse en la After Party. Ya era muy tarde. Al salir notó al camarógrafo que la había ayudado guardando su equipo en una camioneta. Se acercó un poco para que se percatará de ella, en poco tiempo lo hizo.

-Hola a usted otra vez.

-Em... yo... primero que nada, también hola y quería preguntarle su nombre- La miró sorprendido. Muy pocos actores se interesan en personas como él siendo nada conocidos, o al menos eso creía.

-Levi.

- Ah... Levi. Yo soy...

-Ya lo se. Petra Rall.

-Es verdad, que torpe- Rió un poco llevándose la mano a su frente.

-Ganadora por su papel de reparto en "El ataque de los titanes". Felicitaciones.

-Gracias, pero...- Meditó un poco en decirle sus pensamientos, pero aquella persona de alguna forma le inspiraba confianza- Sabe cuando fui nominada estaba realmente feliz y cuando gané aun más, pero ahora que lo pienso esto no es más que un premio y nada más. No me lo creerá pero me siento un poco vacía.

-Es la crisis del materialismo. Pero no neguemos que en el interior todos deseamos que alguien nos de algo como reconocimiento a acciones nuestras. Pero creo que es más importante como lo hemos hecho nos sintamos bien con nosotros mismos.

-Es verdad, yo también creo eso- Sabiendo que pensaban lo mismo le inspiró más confianza en seguir hablándole- Usted es muy inteligente para ser... bueno.

-¿Un don nadie?

-No es eso lo que quería decir, pero, creo que es eso, perdone si lo ofendí.

-No me molesta y pienso que eres muy profunda y modesta para ser una estrella reconocida Srta. Rall- Ella amplió su sonrisa y el azabache como respuesta le devolvió el mismo gesto, siendo la primera vez que sonría esa noche.

-Bueno, se que es algo tarde, pero ¿No le gustaría acompañarme a un restaurante? Además puede llamarme Petra si lo desea- Bajó un poco su mirada algo sonrojada por tal forma de hablar a alguien que acababa de conocer. Estar con Levi le resultaba más confortable que estar con alguna co-estrella suya.

-Sería un gusto Petra y puedes dejar de ser tan formal conmigo.

-Ah, esta bien Levi- Mientras la actriz pensaba donde podrían comer algo. El susodicho soltó un último comentario trivial para su mirada tan dura.

-Por cierto, tienes pies muy pequeños.

-Am... Gracias- Agradeció por última vez esa noche. Realmente sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**HI! Bueno aun tengo que actualizar "un canto de cumpleaños", pero aquí un One shot AU (Como adoro ese tema, se nota no?) que hice porque hace poco fue la entrega de los premios de la academia, (también conocidos como oscars) y adoro ver entregas de premios a películas y este año si que me encantó (L****o único que me decepcionó es que no haya ganado nada "la desolación de Smaug")**, así que lo inspiré en un acontecimiento que pasó en los premios baftas hace algunos años, en que Meryl Streep (la actriz que hace referencia Petra en una parte), perdía un zapato y colin Firth se lo ponía (que caballeroso!, con razón lo queremos tanto mis hermanas, mi mamá y yo). También hice esto porque mi hemana adora a Meryl y bueno, me imaginé algo así entre Petra y Levi y me gustó.

**Esperó que les haya gustado **

**Bye bee! Se despide**

_Lady Le Fleur_


End file.
